Keep Going
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Jack comme le Docteur doit porter son fardeau. Heureusement que Ianto sait le rendre plus supportable. Apparition du Docteur. Slash.


**Auteur : **Inrainbowz profitant de ses éphémères moments de pause.

**Rating : **T pour allusions sexuelles

**Disclaimer : **Torchwood appartient à la BBC, remercions tous ensemble Russel T Davis (pour Doctor Who et David Tennant aussi tant qu'à faire). J'emprunte juste.**  
><strong>

**Résume : **Jack comme le Docteur doit porter son fardeau. Heureusement que Ianto sait le rendre plus supportable. OS, Slash.**  
><strong>

**Note : **Haha, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris du canon. Il se trouve que j'ai découvert Doctor Who, puis Torchwood il y a quelques semaines et que ça a foutu en l'air mon boulot dernièrement d'ailleurs... Les fics sont un bon exutoire et j'aime ce couple. D'ailleurs après quelques spoilers de Children Of Earth (je peux pas m'empêcher de me spoiler moi-même...) je crois que je serais jamais capable de regarder la saison 3... J'arrive même pas à me résoudre à endurer Exit Wounds. Je m'implique trop ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Keep Going<strong>

_You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone._

Contrairement à ce que racontent les livres et les séries télévisées des après-midis de semaine, ce n'est pas difficile d'aimer. Oh non, c'est même honteusement, terriblement et tragiquement simple. Il suffit d'un rien, vraiment. De quelques instants, quelques mots, tel regard et tel sourire, et le piège se referme avec un claquement sec mais discret, faisant tressaillir le cœur et déserter la raison.

C'est tellement facile, d'aimer. Et ça fait tellement, tellement mal.

Le Docteur a pleuré dans ses bras, une fois. Alors qu'ils rentraient en vacillant légèrement d'un bar, leur soirée écourtée par une dispute entre un motard et de jeunes cadets d'une quelconque flotte aérospatiale pour une fille à la peau chocolat **(1)**. Ils s'étaient assis sur la chaussée au pied du TARDIS et le Docteur avait commencé à parler d'amour, d'éternité, et de solitude. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait Jack Harkness étouffait les sanglots violents du Time Lord dans les plis de son manteau.

« C'est tellement simple de les aimer, Jack… On a beau se dire qu'on ne devrait pas, on a beau savoir que cela finira forcément et que ça fera mal, tellement mal… Mais il n'y a rien à faire. On a beau savoir… »

Jack n'avait rien dit mais sa mâchoire crispée le faisait souffrir et il luttait contre un cocktail explosif de sentiments contradictoires. La peur. Le désir. La peine. Un désespoir sans fond, gouffre de ténèbres insondables qui s'étendaient de jour en jour sous leur pieds incertains, menaçant à chaque instant de les engloutir, de les faire basculer dans le vide d'une vie dénué de sentiments, de malheur, et de sens.

Ils étaient semblables à présents. Le Docteur avait encore une bonne avance sur le Capitaine mais dans quelques siècles il n'y paraitrait plus, leur différence d'âge de quelques centaines d'années effacée par les trop nombreuses autres, égaux devant le fardeau de l'éternité. Condamnés à survivre, à regarder les mondes souffrir et mourir, à aimer puis à perdre définitivement. Jack n'avait rien dit. Il savait.

« Le pire c'est sans doute que… c'est toujours aussi intense, à chaque fois. C'est toujours de l'amour, sincère, profond, trop important. Peu importe que l'on pense ne jamais pouvoir s'en remettre, ne jamais pouvoir aimer de nouveau à ce point. Parce qu'on le peut, oh que oui, il n'y a rien de plus simple. »

Jack gardait un silence mortifié et le Docteur faisait de longue pause, comme déstabilisée par ses propres mots, les laissant pataugé dans un mutisme terrifiant.

Elles – Ils – sont tous spéciaux. Tous leurs amants, long terme ou non, qui demandent, espèrent, exigent de tenir une place particulière dans leur longue vie d'errance, être quelque chose de plus que ceux qui les ont précédés et ceux qui suivront. Ils ne comprennent pas à quel point chacun d'eux est à part. Dans une vie d'homme on peut croire à un amour unique, aux âmes sœurs, à une telle inconditionnalité des sentiments. Mais pas pour eux. Pas quand tous les autres ne sont que de passage. Quelle que soit la force de leurs sentiments, quelle que soit leur envie, aussi profonde soit-elle, de les garder éternellement près d'eux.

« Mais finalement… au bout du compte… Jack… »

Sa voix s'était brisée, étranglée par un sanglot et le Capitaine l'avait embrassé pour le faire taire. Quelques instant d'abandon pour que les larmes se tarissent et que le Docteur reprenne ses esprits, redevienne lui-même. Jack n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entendre cet homme qu'il respectait et admirait au-delà de toute mesure mettre des mots sur leurs tourments communs avec des larmes plein les yeux.

Le Docteur avait fini par se lever et c'est sans un mot qu'ils avaient fait le voyage de retour jusqu'à Cardiff. Ce n'était que l'affaire d'une soirée. Un verre entre ami. Même s'ils seraient toujours plus et moins que cela l'un pour l'autre. Le seul et unique, l'autre qui serait toujours là.

Vivre, c'est vivre qui est difficile.

Jack remercie profondément Gwen et sa maladresse quand la tasse vide de la jeune femme se brisant sur le sol du Hub le sort de ses sinistres réflexions.

« Et merde ! Quel boulet ! Ianto, je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Honteuse, elle fait mine de commencer à réparer les dégâts mais le jeune homme la devance.

« Laisse. Owen t'attend, il va s'impatienter. »

Elle veut répliquer mais un retentissant « Bon Gwen, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! » lui donne raison. Elle s'excuse une dernière fois avant de laisser à Ianto le rangement, ce qui ne semble nullement le déranger.

« Ce n'est rien, vas-y. » répond-il distraitement.

Et effectivement, ce n'est rien. Jack le sait pertinemment mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être toujours fasciné et vaguement choqué par la méticulosité constante de son employé. Cela n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque excès de soumission ou de faiblesse. Comme d'autres aiment faire du sport, cuisiner ou fabriquer des guirlandes en papier crépon, Ianto prend juste plaisir à _mettre de l'ordre_. Lui et Jack n'aurait pas pu se trouver trait de caractère plus divergent. Heureusement ils se rejoignent sur de nombreux autres…

Comme interceptant ses pensées, Ianto relève les yeux vers lui et esquisse un sourire doux avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine jeter les restes de la tasse décédée.

Aimer est facile. Aimer Ianto l'est encore plus.

Il a su que le jeune gallois serait sa perte dès le tout début. Enfin non, peut-être pas. Au tout début il l'a profondément agacé, puis il a surtout su assez rapidement qu'il avait très envie de l'attirer dans son lit. Sa perte est venue juste un peu après. Il ne sait plus exactement quand. En tout cas ce n'est pas aller en s'arrangeant, depuis.

Son téléphone portable sonne bruyamment, le tirant de sa contemplation du Hub depuis la plateforme devant son bureau.

« Owen ? La zone est sécurisée ?

-Affirmatif Capt'ain, plus trace de méchant alien dans le secteur. On est tranquille au moins jusqu'à demain, je pense.

-Parfait. Alors ramenez le 4x4 ici et rentrez chez vous. C'en est fini pour aujourd'hui. Tosh, tu peux y aller aussi. » ajoute le Capitaine à l'adresse de la jeune informaticienne en raccrochant. Elle acquiesce, pianote encore quelques minutes sur son ordinateur, puis vide les lieux en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se décide à quitter son perchoir. Il se dirige vers la cuisine.

Ianto fait la vaisselle en chantonnant inconsciemment un air de chanson pour enfant et Jack se permet de le regarder quelques instants. Il n'a jamais compris comment l'amour pouvait bien fonctionner. Comment, pourquoi, pourquoi lui ? Il s'attarde sur sa nuque, ses cheveux, ses épaules, ses fesses, redessine mentalement les contours de son visage et il sait qu'il est le seul à y voir un tel amalgame de perfection, à considérer cet homme, et celui-là uniquement, comme l'une des plus belles merveilles de ce monde.

Il s'approche finalement quand son cadet a terminé sa tâche et se glisse silencieusement derrière lui. Il adore faire ça. Ianto n'est vraiment pas très démonstratif quand il y a des gens autour d'eux mais il compense en étant particulièrement câlin en privé. Son menton vient prendre place sur une épaule et ses bras entourent sagement son bassin. Il colle avec délice le corps de Ianto contre le sien, sort habilement la chemise du jeune homme de son pantalon pour poser sagement ses mains sur son ventre. Jack inspire profondément, soudainement apaisé. Le gallois sourit avec légèreté. Il fait toujours ce même sourire dans ce genre de moment. Il se blottit contre lui, lie leurs doigts, ferment les yeux, et sourit. Jack adore voir cette sérénité s'installer sur les jolies traits de son si jeune amant. Il adore en être la source.

« Tu restes ce soir ? »

Ianto se tourne et laisse un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant que son sourire ne devienne un peu plus… connoté.

« Bien sûr. »

Et il l'embrasse de nouveau, franchement cette fois, yeux clôt, bouche ouverte, les mains du Capitaine fermement appuyé sur la chute des reins, la poigne tout aussi vigoureuse du gallois enserrant sa tête, s'assurant qu'il ne s'éloigne pas ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres.

C'est lui. C'est ces lèvres, celles-là plutôt que d'autres, ce corps, ce visage, c'est ces mains et ce cœur qui s'emballe contre le sien. Ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Pas avant longtemps.

Ianto doit avoir senti l'humeur morose de son Capitaine car il rompt doucement l'échange pour forcer leur regard à se rencontrer. Ils n'ont que rarement besoin de mots, puisque l'un est naturellement taciturne et l'autre incapable – et peu désireux – d'exprimer ses sentiments, tout du moins par les mots. Ianto sait ce qu'il se passe et quoi faire, ce n'est pas la première fois. Il prend donc la main de Jack dans la sienne et le guide vers la chambre, sans le quitter des yeux et remerciant sa parfaite connaissance des lieux pour pouvoir marcher dans le Hub à reculons sans s'étaler lamentablement. Le Capitaine se laisse faire, docile, un peu perdu.

Ça arrive parfois. La peur le prend à la gorge et l'empêche de bouger. Cela arrive généralement quand l'un d'eux est passé un peu trop près de la Mort – quand c'est Ianto en particulier. Jack ferme alors les yeux en se disant « ça y est. Merde, pas déjà ». Les gens normaux se disent « pourvu que la Mort ne l'emmène pas ». Il a plutôt tendance à se dire « pourvu que la Mort ne se presse pas trop ». Puisque de toute façon cela arrivera inévitablement.

A une époque ces épisodes de graves dépressions se soldaient par une tentative de suicide assez violente, même si ça ne servait à rien, avec l'espoir vain mais toujours bien présent de ne pas se réveiller, d'être enfin autorisé, comme il aurait dû l'être, à lâcher prise.

Mais maintenant, plus de lame Gillette fiché en travers de la gorge, plus de pharmacie dévalisée, plus de promenade nocturne sur des voies de chemins de fer. Notamment parce que Ianto ne le pardonnerait jamais s'il apprenait qu'il _souhaitait_ la mort. Si le Capitaine est le plus souvent celui qui « domine » entre eux – c'est lui le patron, quand même – Ianto se montre d'un secours indispensable à la détresse latente de son compagnon.

Le gallois l'a allongé sur le lit et s'applique maintenant à le dévêtir lentement, silencieux. Il sait à quel point Jack déteste ses moments de faiblesses et un seul geste pourrait le braquer complètement, le faisant mettre son employé dehors et s'enfermer dans le Hub ou se transformer en un amant brutal, agressif. Ianto préfère autant éviter cela, ce n'est bénéfique ni à l'un ni à l'autre. L'immortel a juste besoin de se laisser aller, se laisser chérir. Et Ianto est très fort pour ça.

D'ordinaire on pourrait qualifier leurs ébats de… passionnés. Ils font l'amour à outrance, un peu partout, un peu n'importe quand-n'importe comment, comme les jeunes couples. Et pas jeunes dans le sens récent, mais dans le sens où Ianto est vraiment jeune, débordant d'énergie – sexuelle ou non – à revendre, et curieusement il transmet cette jeunesse à son amant pourtant âgé de plusieurs décennies. Jack aime aimer Ianto parce qu'il lui fait oublier l'ennui, la lassitude, le poids des ans, parce qu'il se sent redevenir jeune, fougueux et maladroit, et parce que Ianto est peu exigent, tellement au fait de sa présence inévitablement éphémère dans la vie de l'homme qui ne peut pas mourir et l'acceptant avec flegme, simplement capable de profiter de ce qu'ils peuvent partager au moment présent.

Tellement facile à aimer.

Et ils se redécouvrent, encore et encore, avide, insatiable, pris de frénésie dès que l'un a le malheur de laisser trainer une main ou une parole. A leur rencontre Jack n'aurait jamais soupçonné que le jeune homme puisse être aussi inventif et… dépravé. Il ne peut clairement pas s'imputer toute la responsabilité de leur manque de tenue.

Et puis parfois, comme ce soir, il en va tout autrement. Quand la menace omniprésente de la Mort assombrit subitement l'âme déjà tourmenté du Capitaine, Ianto prend les choses en main. Si leur temps est compté, autant en profiter. Hors de question de se laisser ronger par les doutes.

Alors il lui fait l'amour. Lentement, amoureusement, avec une langueur paresseuse et un talent certain. La communion des corps dans ce qu'elle a de plus fusionnelle, ravageant corps et esprit, les laissant pantelants, comblés. Heureux.

Jack se blottit contre le torse de son amant, les lèvres pressées contre son cou, baisant la peau avec dévotion, arrachant des gémissements amusés au plus jeune. Le Capitaine finit par s'endormir. Il dort toujours ces nuits-là.

Demain il aura retrouvé son entrain et sa gouaille habituelle, son sourire ravageur, son harcèlement sexuel assumé à l'égard de son pourvoyeur de café, et la force de croire en leur avenir.

En attendant les deux hommes se serrent l'un contre l'autre en souhaitant que demain n'arrive jamais.

Parce que demain la Mort viendra les cueillir, fatalement et qu'il deviendra douloureux, demain, d'aimer.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> intrusion impromptue d'un univers qui n'a rien à voir. C'est pas ma faute, à ce moment-là j'avais la plaquette alpha de Supaero sous les yeux alors... Un Twix à celui qui trouve d'où ça vient ?

* * *

><p>J'aime les destins tragiques. J'aime vraiment ça. J'aime écrire de l'Angst, je fais que ça en original... J'ai même une histoire basée sur les destins tragiques. C'est le pied.<p>

Love !


End file.
